serial101_arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Princesa Chama (HdA)
Princesa Chama A Princesa Chama é a princesa do Reino de fogo e outro interesse amoroso de Finn. Quando Jake pergunta a Flambo se ele conhece alguma princesas com a idade de Finn, ele responde que ele sabe que "ela é muito quente". Princesa Chama está trancada em uma lâmpada na câmara principal do Palácio de Fogo, quando Jake a encontra pela primeira vez, então ela simplesmente assiste durante a maior parte da visita de Jake. O papel da Princesa Chama como um personagem é definido principalmente por sua relação com Finn. Chama Princesa na verdade não conhece Finn em pessoa até o fim de "Incendium." Depois que ela é atingida com um Fogo Pirotécnico líquido, ela inconsciente cai do telhado do Forte da Árvore . Finn a pega quando ela está caindo e a leva para dentro. Ela rapidamente recupera a consciência e com raiva pergunta a Finn porque ele não gosta dela, para que Finn responde que gosta dela fazendo-a corar, surpresa. Confuso sobre como Finn poderia dizer uma coisa e logo em seguida se contrariar, ela lhe dá um tapa e avisa que ele nunca mais mexer com ela de novo - ela não sabia que era Jake como "Príncipe Finn" que dizia que ele não gostava dela antes de chegar ao Forte da Árvore. Em "Quente ao Toque" Finn vaga para a floresta para procurar a princesa. Depois de perguntar sobre ela a Jake ele acaba dizendo que ele "realmente gosta dela". Quando encontra Finn a Princesa Chama ela toca uma piscina de água e se machuca, e Finn pula do arbusto em seu auxílio. Ele então diz a ela que estava preocupado e diz que ela é linda. Isso faz com que ela comece a brilhar, literalmente e figurativamente, fazendo o fogo se espalhar em Finn e nela mesma. O incêndio coloca Finn em pânico, ele tenta apagar e fere a Princesa, fazendo a Princesa Chama acreditar que Finn está intencionalmente a machucando. Ela sai correndo sem permitir a Finn uma chance de se explicar, não reconhecendo os pedidos de desculpa eram genuínos. Depois de uma breve perseguição ela conclui Finn está tentando impedir ela, fazendo com que ela decidisse tornar "esta terra" seu reino próprio fogo (começando com o Reino Goblin). Ela continua a queimar o reino e os seus cidadãos aparentemente ignorando apelos Finn para ela parar. Quando Finn percebe que não pode fazê-la entender seus sentimentos, ele se rompe e chora desejando que ela pudesse ser "apenas uma menina". Uma de suas lágrimas cai sobre as chamas, enquanto a Princesa reduz o reino a cinzas, fazendo-a virar e testemunhar-lhe chorar. Ela se convence de que ele é um elemental da água, dizendo tudo o que ele faz é chorar o tempo todo. Ela chega à conclusão de que eles são elementais opostos e que, mesmo se eles gostam um do outro eles não podem ficar juntos. No entanto, Finn sugere que eles tentam fazer com que funcione e que pode pelo menos tentar. Ela parece feliz que ele gostaria de "desafiar a natureza" por causa dela, e eles tentam abraçar um ao outro. Como eles se abraçam Finn fica queimado e empurra-a. Ela olha para ele e depois sai dizendo "Adeus Finn." Aparência A Princesa Chama tem o cabelo laranja-avermelhado longo que é feito de fogo e, como tais as mechas ficam acima de sua cabeça. Sua pele é amarelo-alaranjada e ela usa um vestido longo que toca o chão. Ela não usa sapatos, ainda que seu vestido normalmente esconda os pés. Tem também uma pedra preciosa vermelha na testa e no peito em seu vestido As duas pedras são semelhantes às muitas jóias de pequeno porte que chama Rei tem em seu terno de armadura. Ela tem olhos negros que brilham branco e amarelo à luz de seu fogo. Quando suas chamas estão encharcadas sua cor de pele muda para um tom rosado, cinzento e seu cabelo cai nas costas e se torna uma sombra de marrom opaca. Uma vez seca, ela retorna à sua aparência normal rapidamente. Habilidades Chama Princesa é capaz de conjurar chamas à vontade. Ela é capaz de se transformar em uma forma muito maior, mais perigoso composta puramente de fogo. A Princesa Chama pode lançar bolas de fogo que variam em tamanho de uma bola de baseball ao tamanho de uma pessoa. Ela parece ser capaz de, conscientemente extinguir o fogo que ela criou, ela faz isso quando ela percebe o choro Finn. Ela também pode "voar" e mover-se muito rapidamente, sendo que ambos deixam um rastro de chamas. Ela é fraca contra água, mostrado quando ela coloca a mão em uma lagoa. A pirotecnia líquida a levou a ficar inconsciente, e tocar a água da piscina lhe causou aparente dor. Os incêndios que Princesa Chama fazem são uma parte dela, e apagando ou encharcando o fogo faz com que sinta dor. Personalidade A Princesa Chama tem uma personalidade volátil. Ela é descrita como "apaixonada", "maligna" e "Intensa". O Rei Chama também diz que ela é difícil de controlar. Ela parece ser muito sensível e rápida para julgar. Ela também é propensa a ataques e agressão não provocada, como mostrado quando ela lança bolas de fogo a seus cidadãos apenas para sussurrar. Com base neste desabafo e sua prisão na lâmpada de gás é provável que a Princesa Chama tenha uma natureza destrutiva, embora seja possível que sua natureza é o resultado de sua prisão. Princesa Chama também é impressionável de uma forma positiva. Ela está muito feliz quando Finn a chama de bonita. Ela também estava interessada quando Jake estava dando seus presentes no episódio "Incendium" e animado quando seu pai deixou sair para um encontro com "Príncipe Finn". Este entusiasmo rapidamente se transforma em raiva quando "Príncipe Finn" a rejeita. No episódio "quente ao toque", Princesa Chama mostra curiosidade sobre seu novo ambiente, examinando flores. Ela ateia fogo e parece um pouco surpresa com a reação, indicando que ela não sabe muito sobre outras terras que não o Reino de Fogo. No final do mesmo episódio, ela mostra que ela gosta de Finn, mas acha que eles não podem ficar juntos porque eles são elementais opostos (ela pensou Finn era um elemental da água por causa de seu choro). Por que provavelmente não sabe o que é um humano. Notas: Essa personagem me lembra a Estelarno desenho dos Jovens Titãs, mas ao mesmo tempo me lembra a Vampira dos X-men e sua história trágica é claramente inspirada por Romeu e Julieta. Um dia quero fazer algo assim eu mesmo. Princesa Chama Quote: You're trying to impede me. That must be your purpose, ...but fire's purpose is to burn, so I'm going to turn this land into my fire kingdom. '' ''Você está tentando impedir-me. Esse deve ser o seu objetivo, ... mas o propósito do fogo é queimar, então eu vou transformar esta terra em meu reino fogo. Nível de Poder: 6 (90 Pontos) Habilidades: For 10 (+0), Des 18 (+4), Cons 14 (+2), Int 10 (+0), Sab 10 (+0), Car 14 (+2). Custo: 16pp. Salvamentos: Resistência +9/+13* (7 Impenetrável), Fortitude +6, Reflexos +9, Vontade +5 *Tamanho máximo Custo: 14pp. Perícias: Acrobacias 12 (+16), Concentração 4 (+4), Intimidar 8 (+10), Notar 4 (+4) Custo: 7pp Feitos: Ataque Poderoso, Tiro Preciso Custo: 2pp Poderes: Forma Alternativa 11 (Forma de Energia; Falha: Incontrolável (Não pode desligar seus poderes de fogo voluntariamente); 44pp) Custo: 56pp Desvantagens: Vulnerabilidade (Sempre que exposta a Água sofre um Machucado, quer passe no teste de resistência ou não; 4 Pontos) Perda de Poder (Imersa em Água; Incomum; 1 Ponto) Conexão com o Fogo (Todo o fogo ao redor dela é considerado parte dela, como tal qualquer ataque contra esse fogo (Defesa 5) é considerado um ataque contra ela; Possivelmente Fatal; 6 pontos) Combate: BBA 4 (8pp) Defesa 5 (10pp) Ataque +4/+0*; Agarrar +4/+16*; Dano (Desarmado +0), (Aura de Fogo +5), (Raio +8/+12*); Defesa +5/+1* (+2/-2* Surpresa); Recuo -8/-16; Iniciativa +4. Habilidades 16 + Perícias 7 + Feitos 2 + Poderes 44 + Combate 18 + Salvamentos 14 – Desvantagens 11 = 90pp Complicações: Amor (Por Finn) Tempestuosa (Todas as emoções dela são intensas e exageradas. Incontidas. Ela não tem nenhum controle sobre suas emoções) Curiosa (Princesa Chama desconhece quase tudo sobre o mundo, mas quer muito recuperar) Força da Natureza (como Elemental do Fogo, Princesa Chama é uma força da natureza imparável e indestrutível. Tudo que ela toca queima.) Tendência (Caótica e Maligna; Princesa Chama nunca escondeu de ninguém, que é uma força de destruição. “O fogo deve queimar!”) Princesa Chama (3e) Princesa Chama - Nível de Poder 6 Vantagens Ataque Poderoso, Ataque Preciso (Distância, Camuflagem), Ataque Preciso (Distância, Cobertura) Pericias Furtividade 0 (+4/+0*), Intimidação 1 (+3/+5*), Percepção 3 (+4) Poderes Aura de Fogo: Dano 1 (Fogo, CD 16; Reação 3: Reação; Permanente) Controle de Fogo: Dano 8 (CD 23; Aprimorar Alcance: à Distância) :Luz de Vela: Ambiente 5 (Alternativo; Calor (Extremo), Visibilidade (-2), Raio: 150 metros) Chama Viva: Vôo 1 (Velocidade: 8 Km/hora, 18 metros/rodada) Forma Flamejante :Tamanho: Crescimento 4 (Ligado; +2 Intimidar, -4 Furtividade, -2 Defesas Ativas, +1 Tamanho; Limitado à aumento de Tamanho) :Aura de Calor: Proteção 2 (Ligado; +2 Resistência; Acumula com: Proteção (Proteção 5), Sustentado) Imunidade: Imunidade 6 (Efeitos de Dano: Fogo, Condição Ambiental: Calor) Proteção: Proteção 5 (+5 Resistência) Ofensiva Iniciava +4 Aura de Fogo: Dano 1, +5 (CD 16) Controle de Fogo: Dano 8, +4 (CD 23) Agarrar, +5 (CD Especial 10) Arremesso, +4 (CD 15) Desarmado, +5 (CD 15) Idiomas Nativo Defesa Aparar 5/3*, Esquiva 5/3*, Fortitude 7, Resistência 7/9*, Vontade 5 *Tamanho: Grande Complicações: Temperamento: Tempestuosa (Todas as emoções dela são intensas e exageradas. Incontidas. Ela não tem nenhum controle sobre suas emoções) Curiosa (Princesa Chama desconhece quase tudo sobre o mundo, mas quer muito recuperar) Força da Natureza (como Elemental do Fogo, Princesa Chama é uma força da natureza imparável e indestrutível. Tudo que ela toca queima.) Vulnerabilidade Água (como Elemental do Fogo, Princesa Chama é muito vulnerável a Água) Tendência (Caótica e Maligna; Princesa Chama nunca escondeu de ninguém, que é uma força de destruição. “O fogo deve queimar!”) Pontos de Poder Habilidade 32 + Poderes 40 + Vantagens 3 + Pericias 2 (4 Graduações) + Defesas 10 = 87pp Categoria:3E Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Hora de Aventura Categoria:90pp Categoria:NP 6